1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is characterized as a method of brushing teeth with hygienic disposable bristles and a combination of apparatus to accommodate the new practice which is generally related in nature and substance to toothbrushes and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved toothbrush assembly, comprising: a reusable handle unit releasably engageable with a disposable brush unit having a base carrying hygienic bristles, preferably conditioned as antiseptic bristles for use in combination with a dispensing container having means for releasably storing and dispensing a supply of the essential elements of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It appears from the general state of the prior art and closest common practices and technology defined in the closest prior art covering method and apparatus generally relating to toothbrushes, that toothbrushes, heretofore, have been concerned only with a manufacture defined as a toothbrush unit, comprising: a handle and a base carrying bristles, both elements of which are, by their nature and substance, simultaneously reusable, the bristles of which may be regarded as contaminated bristles after repeated use and, as such, may be regarded as potential cause of problems of a hygienic nature in the common practice of brushing teeth.
There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,679, dated Oct. 1, 1985, a TOOTHBRUSH ASSEMBLING COMBINING A HANDLE WITH A REPLACEABLE BRUSH ASSEMBLY AND A REPLACEABLE ORAL HYGIENE DEVICE, inventors for which are listed as Paul M. Rosofsky, Willingboro, N.J.; and Alfred M. Blumenfeld, Melrose Park, Pa., application Ser. No. 433,424 filed Oct. 8, 1982. A copy of the patent document is herein attached. The inventive subject matter of the above cited invention describes a toothbrush assembly combining a handle with a complicated replaceable brush assembly and a replaceable oral hygiene device. This prior art provides for a brush assembly which is organized for repeated use as a type of oral hygiene device. The above invention, therefore, does not address the hygienic problems inherent in the prior art wherein bristles, by their nature and substance, have means for repeated use only and is, thus, not concerned with the improved hygienic standards presented by the present invention in its provision for the use of disposable bristles, and preferably, antiseptic bristles, in the common practice of brushing teeth.
It appears, therefore, that the prior art, generally, is not concerned with the potential hygienic problems inherent in the present practice of repeatedly using the same bristles in the common practice of brushing teeth, bristles which, once used, may be regarded as contaminated and, as such, may be further regarded as potentially a cause for medical problems related to inadequate oral and dental hygienic care.
It further appears, from the general state of the prior art and closest common practices and technology defined therein covering method and apparatus generally relating to tooth-brushing that there is no known toothbrush apparatus for brushing teeth with disposable bristles and no known container for storing and dispensing a supply of the essential elements associated with the inventive toothbrush apparatus combination, comprising: a reusable handle, a plurality of disposable brush units having a base carrying bristles, and preferably, antiseptic bristles; and other oral dental hygienic accessories herein described as a supply of dental tape and dental floss.
It is, thus, noted that a need exists in the art for the provision of some technique and device for overcoming the problems and deficiencies cited in the prior art for which the present invention is the solution by means of its provision for method and apparatus to accommodate the new practice of brushing teeth with disposable bristles in the common practice of brushing teeth.